I Miss You
by mollie7865
Summary: This will be a sad story, but i hope you like it! I want your ideas! Please! I have a few thoughts in my head but some other ones would be great! Thx


hey! hope u like my story!  


* * *

I Miss You

Kevin Kinkirk got up from his desk at the police sation. It was another typical day, a few speeders and lots of paperwork! Kevin loved his job though he had always wanted to protect people, like his dad! His dad had died when Kevin was 15, he was a firemen! Kevin did not want to do that, like his brother was doing. Kevin got in his car just as his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Daddy!" The voice says, it broke Kevin's heart everytime he heard it, oh how it reminded him of his wife Lucy! "Hey Savvy!" Kevin says smling driving off. "How are you?" he asks her. "Great! I drew a picture of our family...I included mommy and baby!" she says saying the last part slower and with a sader voice. "Aww..I can't wait to see it!" He says, about to cry. "Will you be home soon?" she asks. "Yes...I am on my way...how about we go to your favorite restruant tonight?" he asks refering to Olive Garden. "Yeah!" "Ok..see you soon! Love you!" "love you daddy!" she says haning up. Kevin smiled and headed to his inlaws house, where Savanna stayed during the day. As he pulled up Savanna ran into the drive way and waved her hands. Her whole face glowed. Everytime Kevin saw her he would see Lucy in every part of her, sometimes he could not hold the tears back. It had been two years from the day his life changed forever

_"Bye Kevin! Bye Savanna" Lucy screamed out the door as she left for work. It was the first time she had started working since Savanna was born. Savanna was now three and Lucy was in her first month of her pregnacy for there second baby. Lucy only worked at the church one a week, while Kevin would stay with Savanna. Kevin was getting ready to go spend the day at the park when the phone rang. Kevin answed it. "Hello?" "What?" "No! No! No" is what could be heard. When he hung up the phone he burst into tears and picked up Savanna and they rushed to the hospital. On Lucy's way to the church, she had gotten into a car accsident, she had not surrfived. When they got there, they said that the scratches from the accdident were to bad that noone could see her. Kevin cried for what seemed like hours, that day he had lost what was everything to him! His wife! There baby did not surfive either, all Kevin had was Savvy! He was happy though he did still have her, Savanna, his only reminder of how much he loved Lucy._

"Daddy!" Savvy screamed as she ran into her dads arms. "Hey sweetie!" Kevin says holding her in his arms. "Want to see my picture?" Savanna asked. "Yes! I would love to!" Savanna smiles and leads Kevin into her grandmas house. "Here it is!" she says handing him a wonderful picture with Kevin holding Savanna, one arm around mommy(Lucy) and Lucy holding there baby who was never born, who they planed on naming Tyler. "Wow! Honey this is great!" Kevin says holding back the tears. "Thanks!" she says. Kevin picks her up and says bye to his inlaws and heads her out to the car. As they are driving Savanna brings up the question that is always on Kevin's mind. "Daddy?" "Yes Savvy?" "Do you miss mommy?" Kevin pauses a moment so she can not see the tears forming in his eyes. "Yes...everyday in my life!"

As they enter the restraunt Savanna starts telling Kevin what she did that day. Kevin smiles and picks her up and kisses her forhead. "Savvy would like to go on a little vacation next week? ...maybe disney world?" Kevin asks setting her down at there table. "Yeah! Yeah!" she says excited. Kevin smiles and kisses her head. "Ok...I will see when I can get off!" he says sitting down picking up his menu. "Ok!" Savanna says smiling, as she looks over the menu.

"What are you going to get Savvy?" he asks her. "Umm...mac and cheese!" she says smiling very happily. "Alright, I think I will get..pasta primivera with chicken." "eww sounds disgusting!" she says. "No honey it is actualy very good!" "Whatever! I can not wait to see Mickey Mouse!" "Yeah honey neither can I!" Kevin says smiling. Oh how he wished Lucy could come too, and see her growing up, becoming such a great kid! Just like her mother.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?" Savanna must have said many times before Kevin got out of his dase. "Oh, sorry!" he says. His head tunrs to the waitres. "I will have a diet coke and pasta primivaera" he says handing the menu to the waiter. She nods and takes it and takes Savanna's order. After she leaves Savanna opens her mouth "Daddy...were you thinking about mommy?" "Yes! yes I was!" Kevin says holding the tears back. "I was too...I think about her everyday!" Kevin nods and kisses her hand. "She loved you so much Savvy!" "I know! I loved mommy!" "I did too! so much! I still do!" Savanna nodded and smiled as the waiter put there drink down. "So is this a daddy and girls night out? Is mommy taking a break?" the watier asks. "No...my mommy is in heaven!" Savanna says looking down. "Oh my gosh I am so so sorry!" the waiter says giving a sympathetic look and walking away embarresed. Savanna looks up at Kevin and starts to cry. Kevin holds her close until there food comes.

Later that night Kevin is tucking Savanna in. "Goodnight sweetie!" he says kissing her forehead. "Goodnight daddy! I love you!" "I love you too!" he smiles and kisses her head one more time before turning the light of and leaving the room. He heads to his room. He picks up the picture of him and Lucy at there wedding which he keeps by his bed every night! "I love you Lucy! Why did God have to take you away from me?" he says as he took his fingers to his lips and kisses them and then plants the kiss on Lucy picture. He still remembered the night before she left, they were having a little fight.

_"Kevin! No I do not want move! I am just starting to go back to work at the church with my dad! I do not want to move to Maine!" "Honey...I got a promotion, I know you will be able to find a church! Lucy it has been my dream to be a detective!" "Yeah and it was my dream to work with my dad, my whole life I wanted too!" Kevin sighed and his head plunked down on the pillow. "Lucy! I know but I think this is best for our family! We are going to have two wonderful little baby's" Kevin says patting his hands on Lucy's belly, witch was not showing much. "Yeah...so with me working and you keeping the job you have we should be fine!" "Honey when you are in a marriage you sometimes have to give up a few things I know I did!" "Like what?" "Like not spending every holiday with my family! And by moving here! Witch buy the way I do not regret!" "Oh" "Yeah and I think it is about time you gave up something!" "Your right! I have been a little selfish! If it is what you want then ok lets do it!" Kevin smiles and kisses her, and then her belly. "Thanks! And I love you!" Lucy smiles and says back "I love you too!" Lucy kisses him one more time before laying her head down to sleep._

Kevin smiled and put his head down on the pillow and put the picture to his heart, Just like he did every night. Kevin dried the tears from his eyes and hugged the picture close to him and drifted off to sleep, think about what his life would have been like, If Lucy was there, with there baby Tyler who would have been one and a half. They would have been living in Maine, in a wonderful house on the ocean with a wonderful backyard and pool! After Lucy died he felt like he could not just leave like nothing happened, all the memories they had shared with each other and Savanna had been started in that house, ever since Savanna was one month old. Telling Savanna was one of the hardest things he had ever done, he had no clue how to do it!

_"Savanna honey come here please!" Kevin said in between tears. "Yes daddy?" she says walking up to him and going into his arms. "Savvy sweetie...today mommy went to Heaven" "The heaven mommy talks about in her sermons?" "Yes baby, mommy loved you very much but it was her time to go You know mommy says everyone has a time when they will go, well this was her time so she went!" Savanna cries and nods. Kevin holds her close and cries with her until he finally says something. "Honey...mommy will always be with you! Right here!" He puts his hand in on her heart. Savanna nods and puts her hand on his heart. "Yeah and she will always be here too!" Kevin breaks down into tears and holds her as close as he can for hours. "I love you Savanna! I always will!" "Me too!" Savanna says kissing Kevin on the cheek._

"Savanna time for school!" Kevin says to her room as he gets her lunch ready. Savanna was in first grade. Yesterday she had only had a half day of school so Lucy's parents had kept Savvy. On normal days he would pick her up from school! The hours worked perfectly he worked the same amount of hours Savanna was at school. "Morning Daddy!" Savanna says smiling coming down the stairs. "Good morning!" Kevin says kissing her forehead. "Yea a pancake! Thanks daddy!" "No problem anything for my princess!" "Daddy...was mommy your princess?" Kevin stops dead in his tracks. "Yes sweetie, you were both my princesses!" Savanna laughs and finishes her pancake! When she does they get in the car and drive off to school and heads off to work. When he gets there he sees his old partner Roxanne standing by his desk. "Roxanne?" he says giving her a hug. "Hi Kevin!" "Oh my gosh its so good to see you!" "Yeah you too, but I was hoping to see Lucy!" Kevin looked down and backed up a bit. 'Oh, she passed away a few years ago! A tragic car crash!" "Oh, my gosh I am so sorry!" "Yeah..I miss her so so much, she was everything in the world to me!"

"So Roxanne how have you been?" Kevin asks wanting to change the subject. "Ok, I moved to Los Angles, and I have been thinking of you! Did you and Lucy have any kids?" "Yes...we had one Savanna she is five almost six! When Lucy...died she was pregnant with our boy, our second child!" Kevin says starting to cry. "Oh, Kevin!" She says as she gives him a hug. "May I see your daughter?" Roxanne asks. "Yeah...you could come see her when I pick her up at school after work. Roxanne nods and smiles and they talk for the day, since it was a slow day and they leave to pick up Savanna. "So Kevin what does Savanna look like?" "She looks just like Lucy...its so hard to look at her without crying." "Oh Kevin you must really miss her!" Kevin nods trying to keep from crying.

When they get to school Kevin waits for Savanna to come out. 'Hey Daddy!" Savanna says running into his arms. "Hey pumpkin!" Kevin says kissing her forehead. "Who are you?" Savanna asks, holding on to Kevin. "Hi Savanna, I am Roxanne, a friend of your dads, "Daddy you promised me!" Savanna yells running outside. "Oh no!" Kevin says running after her. He sees Savanna curled up underneath a bench in the playground. "Savanna please come here, so we can talk." "NO" she yells louder. Kevin sighs and puts his arms underneath the bench and lifts her out and sets her on his lap. "Roxanne is just a friend, nothing more! No one is ever going to take mommy's place. I will never love another woman as much as i loved your mom!" "How much did you love her?" "More then words could explain," "So Roxanne is not new mom?" "No Savy no !" "Ok" Savanna stands up and goes to Roxanne. "Did you know my mommy?" "Yes, we were best friends!" "Cool, sorry about running off I thought you were gonna be my new mommy. I don''t want a new mommy." Roxanne smiles and hugs Savanna. "Its okay."

* * *

XOXOXOXO-mea 


End file.
